


Tap Dancing

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, also yes at sometime perhaps is a reference to magno being in if/then, more crossposting yay, pearlidot bomb, pearlidot fusion, the dialogue was interesting to write for phrenite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: Pearlidot Bomb 2016: Fusion/Travel.Travelling to Broadway makes people tap dance and fuse. Crossposted from my tumblr





	

Peridot tapped nervously on the door. It had been a while since she had last interacted with the other gems, let alone Pearl. It was...strange to her the concept of affection, let alone. being with another gem for more than a mission or two. The green gem tapped nervously on her attached screen, here she would plan a 'hang out'.  
  
When Pearl opened the door she was reminded that it was rather late at night. It was a pattern she began to notice, that the tall gem almost always answered the door in the early or late hours of the Earth rotation.  
  
Peridot cleared her throat, "Pearl, I was to put forth an invitation with myself to Shortway."  
  
Pearl raised an eyebrow at her, "...You mean like a date?"  
  
Peridot's face flushed. "Y...Yes, precisely. Because you see I've...um." She looks frantically on her screen, for her 'tabs'. "Ah, yes! I have acquired some..." She squints at the screen, "Tickets, for a 'hanging out', specifying in the entertainment facility of which there will be a performance for...perhaps, at some time...?"  
  
"I'd love to, when is it?" Pearl smiles.  
  
Peridot looks confusedly. "No, that's the name of the musical, 'Perhaps, At Some Time.'"  
  
"Oh, well...in that case, I suppose I could."  
  
"...You just don't want to admit you have nothing better to do, don't you?" Peridot smirks at her.  
  
"W-Well yes, but I think you're suppose to word it as 'I simply prefer spending time with you.'" Pearl chuckles, "Of course, it doesn't need to be said that the statement is true."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Peridot questioned.  
  
"The 'spending time with you' or the part where I said it was unnecessary that I would state that it would be obvious?" Pearl questioned back.  
  
"Um...both?" Peridot shrugged.  
  
The green gem waved dismissively at the notion, before all but excitedly bursting through the door to a warp pad. “Very well then! Come along.” She smiled at the other gem.  
  
“…You do realise Shortway is a human city? We wouldn’t be able to warp there.”  
  
The realisation crushed Peridot, her posture slouching. “So what now?”  
  
“We could…take a train there.”  
  
Peridot perked up. “But of course! I’ve gotten an application one can apply to public transport.”  
  
And so they scrambled to warp and walk to a train station. It was…a challenge in and of itself, due to…vertical problems from Peridot. Upon showing her coupon on her tablet (having to be begrudgingly lifted up by Pearl to reveal it to the ticketsperson) they settled on waiting on the train. Peridot kept glancing up between her ‘research’ and Pearl.  
  
“Is something the matter?” Pearl enquired.  
  
“No, I’m just simply…furthering my knowledge on ‘dates’.” Peridot explained, “After all, I believe that this is our… first date.”  
  
“You seemed rather hesitant to admit that.”  
  
“Well, considering Earth synonyms, devouring a fruit could be considered a date’s date- referring to a dried plant ovary’s untimely demise.” Peridot tapped further. The gem always did have a way with words.  
  
“Although I’m rather surprised you’ve managed to get tickets…if anything I thought the show stopped sho-“ Pearl was cut off.  
  
“N-Nonsense, you speak as if I can’t even follow Earthly invitations and proclamations.” Peridot waved dismissively with her non-screen holding hand.  
  
“You incorrectly diagnosed yourself of MebWD just last week.” Reminding snark. Peridot scowled at her.  
  
“W-Well I had to proclaim my love for you _somehow_ , it…just wasn’t according to my plan. Entirely.” She huffed, hearing a beeping noise. “Speaking of which…”She grabs Pearl’s arm, yanking her out of their seats and onto the train stop.  
  
She gave a dramatic wave to the city landscape, “Here we are, a place I’ve never been to- Shortway!” Peridot smiles widely.  
  
“…Where is this show even supposed to be?” Pearl asks, after an extended period of silence.  
  
“I…uh, didn’t get that far!” Peridot cackles nervously, before pulling up her tablet, looking for directions. “Okay it’s that way…?” She waves around in some vague direction. “Now, we shall pioneer the date!” Peridot hastily scrambles over to the direction, pulling Pearl along.  
  


“What time is the show on?” Pearl hums in thought, looking around at the city landscape. It had a remarkable different atmosphere to Empire City…perhaps that’s why Peridot chose it. She tries to match up her pace with Peridot, trying to hold hands side-by-side.

 

“Time is an illusion?” Peridot offers sheepishly.

 

“Peridot.” In the bulk of the city bustle she stops.

 

“Y-Yes?” Her hand on Pearl tightens, not wanting to break away if there was a particularly intrusive shoving situation.

 

“You have no idea what the time is, don’t you?” Pearl’s voice was slightly muffled by the crowd.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about! O-Oh, will you look at that, Number 7-1-1.” Peridot tries to tug away from the crowd, and the question, pulling her to the sidewalk.

 

“Peridot, can I see the screen?” She puts a hand on the arm with the tablet.

 

“You have eyes, of course you can.” Peridot chuckles.

 

“Fine, may I see the screen?” Her tone stiffened, as Peridot nodded. She gazes at an enlarged image of a piece of paper. “Peridot, you do realise that ‘Perhaps, At Some Time’ hasn’t shown in three years?”

 

“…Maybe?” She frowns, scowling at the date on the ticket. “I…” She puts a hand on her gem. “Oh for star’s sake!” Peridot groans.

 

“Was this intentional?” Pearl asks.

 

“W-Well, I don’t know!” She exclaims. “I-I just wanted to be with you, and so I found some ticket, because you’re always singing, so I thought you would enjoy it.” Peridot coughed, “I thought it was working at first, but…I guess I was wrong.”

 

Pearl pulls her up. “Wrong about how to use a tickets? Yes, you had no idea what you were doing.” She chuckles, hugging the other gem. “But you don’t have to come up with some convoluted plan to be with me.”

 

Peridot sighs, eyes closing in the hug. “Fine, if you wish to be so optimistic…then what do we do now?”

 

Pearl laughs, “What every other lost person does here! It’s Shortway, after all.” She grabs her (non-tablet holding) arm. Giving her a wide beam. “Shall we?”

 

“Heh, of course.” Peridot smirks back, retracting her hand, her eyes flickering between Pearl and down at herself. “I...I’d like to.” She puts a hand on her gem.

 

“Y-You mean…oh! I…didn’t mean it in terms of fusion.” Pearl smiles. “But I’d love to.”

 

“…” Peridot hesitantly removes her hand off her gem, threading her fingers through Pearl’s. “T-This probably won’t even work.” Her eyes flit to the side, her leg flicking to the side, like a tap.

 

“It’s worked this far.” Pearl murmurs, twirling the other gem around. “Not to the letter, sure, but…we’re here.” She chuckles at Peridot’s dizzied expression.

 

“Y…Yeah, we’re here-!” She squeaks, her balance lost as she falls to the floor. Pearl reaches out to catch her, before the dimly lit night feels blinded by a light.

 

“I…I’m here.” One eye opens experimentally, then three more. They feel heavier, caught falling to the floor.

 

“Here with you?” A similar yet different voice. Two arms touch two gems, before she jolts, two arms on her back lifting her body up.

 

“Calibrations…symptoms of success are…” The fours eyes trail examine her form, previously green vision bright with colors, like every small detail was shown. “Evident, apparently.”

 

“This is…new.” She leaps up. “…Hello?” She makes her arms wave at each other, light spearmint green digits meeting their own.

 

“Phrenite here.” She stops momentarily. …Yes, she was Phrenite. “That’s…new.”

 

Her front hands trails a light blue sleeveless button-down and dark green vest, touching a tie emblazoned with a star. “This is strange.” Phrenite’s hands on her back find a corset, the comforting silk of a teal bow at the back bringing back familiarity.

 

“Well at least we have some semblance on colour theory.” Phrenite mocks, “Am I implying that I’m simply not perfection?” She absentmindedly swings her pant-clad legs- one after another- light yellow boots sweeping dust.

 

“A ridiculous notion!” One hand clicks in a snap, one clutches her head, her chest and back. “Hehehe…you’re always getting ahead of yourself aren’t you?” She hums in thought. “That’s what I love about you…” Her hands cease their tense grip on themselves, enveloping themselves around Phrenite, hugging herself.

 

The light comes back again, dimmer- as life gets…smaller. The world is green, the world is dim. It’s warm. Phrenite still has her arms…yes, that’s four. “P…”

 

They both open their eyes. “Pearl?” “Peridot?” They were both hugging each other, like they…well she, did so. “…How was it?” Pearl asked. “Despite our intelligence and knowledge…unintelligible.” Peridot stated, as if it was simply a fact. They stared out at the city’s landscape, they did so in silence.

 

“So?” Peridot asks, a quiet question.

“So what?” Pearl mimics.

“Oblivious as anything…” Peridot rolls her eyes, “Was it a success?”

“…Perhaps.” Pearl smiles, planting a kiss on Peridot’s head. “And you? Would you do so again?”

“Hmm…” Peridot takes the opportunity, stifling her laughter. “…At some time, perhaps.”


End file.
